The Dream Crystal: Prologue
Prologue It was a bright and sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The birds were singing, and everything seemed normal. Our moustachioed hero, Mario, was sleeping at his house in Toad Town. He lazily sat up and scratched his head. He glanced over at his clock which said 7:53 a.m. "Ahh….such a good night's sleep." he said while getting off of his bunk-bed, which was shared with his twin brother Luigi. Mario quickly put on his red fuzzy slippers with the Mario symbol on it. He started to walk towards the door. In opening it, he heard the sound of the TV on. He caught a glimpse of Luigi sitting on the couch, looking at "Mushroom Kingdom News". "Hey Luigi!" Mario greeted, slowly sitting down. "Oh, hey Mario." the hero in green said, not looking away from the TV. "So? What's up?" Mario asked, smiling. "Nothing. You hungry?" the green one asked. "Nah…" "Well, wanna watch TV with me?" Luigi asked. "Sure…" Elsewhere…. "Do you really think that we should be going in here?" a green-shelled Koopa asked, looking from side to side in a scared manner. "Of course we can! It's just….you know, off limits." a Boo said. "That's why we shouldn't be going here !" the Koopa replied, looking nervous. "Oh hush, let's just go inside already! There's something that'll make you want to stay." "If you say so…" They then proceeded to enter the cavern. It was pitch black, and the only source of light was from Koopa's flashlight. He quivered in fear. "Wow…it's so dark in here, I love it!" Boo cheered, doing a happy spin in the air. "You're just crazy if you think this place is so entertaining." Koopa sighed. They kept on walking. Occasionally, Koopa would comment about the cave and how scary it is, with Boo always ignoring him. He would also hear "scary voices from the beyond", but Boo would assure him that it was just a mouse scurrying by. "What do you want to show me anyway?" the green shelled turtle asked. "You'll see…" They were walking in the cave a good five minutes now, and the batteries in Koopa's flashlight then died. "Koopa?" Boo asked, fearing that he might have gone into a state of pure shock from all of the darkness surrounding them. He asked one more time "Koo-" but was quickly cut off. "Just-don't say anything right now…let's just feel our way around here…" he calmly said, trying not to lose his temper. After a few more seconds of "blind-walking", they saw a light around a corner a few meters away from them. Boo evilly grinned. "That's it." "Okay….now what is it?" "Just wait!" They peered around the corner to see a big room made of stone walls, with diamonds all over it. In the middle was a single stone pedestal that was holding a blue crystal the size of a tennis ball. Koopa stared at it in awe. "Whoa…what's that?" he asked with wide eyes. Koopa then proceeded to walk towards it, but was held back by Boo, who had his hand on his mouth, signalling to be quiet. "What?" Koopa whispered. "There are other people here…." Koopa then squinted and saw two shadowy figures at each side of the pedestal. One was very small-looking, and was hovering in the air on something that looked like a floating stick. The other one was huge and had spikes on its back. "Let's get going…" Boo said, motioning for Koopa to follow. He did as was told, and started to tip-toe away, that was when he tripped over a rock, making a loud thud. The two dark figures then spun around quickly and ran out of the room to find any form of life. "Who goes there! Show yourself!" the bulky character demanded. "Don't worry my Lord…I'll fix this." The smaller one said. He then pulled out a small looking rod that was golden in colour, and had a red gem on top of it. With the wave of it, torches suddenly appeared all over the walls, brightening the place up. The two figures were now revealed. "Do you see anything, my Lord?" Kamek asked, with an evil smirk on his face. "There!" Bowser exclaimed, pointing at the fleeing Koopa and Boo. "Oh no you don't!" Kamek exclaimed, shooting a purple blast of energy from his wand, knocking Koopa off of his feet. Boo was already out of the cave. Koopa tried his best to get up as fast as he can, but Bowser quickly pinned him back to the ground with his hard claw. "Well, what do we have here?" the evil Koopa King snarled. "P-Please don't hurt me!" the green turtle begged, flailing his arms about. "I don't have to….Kamek!" Bowser stated while dropping him to the cold hard ground. "I know what his punishment should be, your Highness." Kamek said, motioning for Bowser to come closer. The dark Koopa walked over, and Kamek proceeded to whisper something into his ear. "I love it! Go ahead!" Bowser excitedly stated. Kamek waved his wand again, and in a flash of light Koopa was now turned to a stone statue. He was lying on the ground with a surprised expression on his face. "The other one got away…" Kamek said, felling embarrassed. "Doesn't matter right now…what DOES matter is that we have the most powerful item in the world. This thing can destroy even those pesky little Mario brothers…" "What shall we do with this one?" Kamek asked, pointing over to Koopa. "He can be one of my…personal statues that I get to obliterate…" Bowser said. "Nothing can stop me this time because I have the ultimate source of power in the Mushroom World!" "The Dream Crystal…"